


Yes, say Hi to My Moth Boyfriend

by PrinceSkylar



Series: My Cryptid Boyfriend [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Multi, Rating for Language, keith loves his mothy bf, pidge and keith are conspiracy buddies, shiro is done and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: The friends meet Mothman, with some mixed reactions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no excuse for any of this.

Mothman was a surprisingly good room mate, something Keith was delighted in. Even though he was so big he didn’t really take up that much room. He preferred to sleep near Keith’s bed, hanging upside down. It’d taken Keith a couple nights to get used to seeing bright red eyes staring at him at three in the morning but the soft chirps Mothman made, urging Keith to go back to sleep, made up for it. He’d been worried about sharing a room with Mothman, but nothing was broken, Mothman was comfortable, and Keith was happy. Happier than he’d been in a while.

Shiro was still getting used to it. On one hand he was glad Keith was happy but on the other….he honest to god hadn’t actually believed Mothman was real. At all. It was just something Keith liked so he tried to be a supportive brother. The supportive brother thing always worked and yet now, all he’d gotten out of it was a giant, unidentified moth monster living in his house. In his brother’s room. In fact Shiro was about ninety percent sure Keith would have cuddled the monster in his bed if Mothman didn’t prefer hanging from the ceiling.

It was all a little ridiculous and Allura seemed amused by all of it. Although that wasn’t too surprising. Allura had a thing for weird, just like Keith. That’s probably why she was even still with Shiro. Shiro could be a cryptid of his own if he stayed in his house just a little bit more than he already did. Now that was a thought and it made Shiro snort a bit as he walked into the kitchen, dumping his dishes from breakfast in the sink.

“Shiro, can you bring me one of my iced teas from the fridge while you’re in there?” Allura called out, looking up from her phone.

Shiro smiled a bit as he rinsed off his plate and fork. “Yeah, sure thing, babe.”

“You’re the best.” Allura gushed.

Shiro smiled again and shut the sink off, drying his hands on his sweats as he walked over to the fridge. He had to fish around and move Keith’s energy drinks out of the way, making a mental note to scold Keith about his unhealthy habits. He grabbed a bottle of iced tea and closed the fridge, turning around to head back to the living room. “ _ Jesus christ _ !”

Mothman blinked at him, taking up most of the kitchen entryway. Shiro hesitated, watching as the creature fluttered its wings a few times, before he cleared his throat. “Ah...good morning, Mothman.”

Clicking, a sound that made Shiro’s skin crawl, the creature shuffled into the kitchen and looked around a few times. He had little antenna on top of his head, fluffy things that twitched every few seconds. It was kind of creepy.  Shiro watched him, biting his lip before he sighed softly. “You uh, need anything?”

Mothman twisted his head around to look at Shiro, antennae twitching and nope. Nope nope nope.

“Keith! Your moth is being weird!”

Keith was out of his room in record time, looking between Shiro and Mothman, arching an eyebrow. “What’s he doing?”

“ _ Looking _ at me.” Shiro sighed.

Keith snorted and shook his head, walking over and setting a hand on the moth’s fuzzy body. “What are you looking for, buddy?”

Shiro listened to the creature click and coo at Keith, forcing back another shudder as he watched those antennae twitch again. Yeah, that was going to take a while to get used to, even if the moth had already been here nearly a week. He squeezed past the two, shuddering when he was out of sight as he sat back down by Allura, handing her the tea. “Take it.”

Allura chuckled and set her phone aside, leaning her chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No, no ghost.” Shiro assured. “Just a giant moth monster walking around my apartment.”

Allura smiled again and shrugged, looking past Shiro to watch Keith move around the kitchen, talking to Mothman. “It isn’t that bad...it’s actually sort of cute.”

Shiro gawked at her, tilting his head. “Cute? Allura, it’s a giant moth.”

“But he makes Keith happy!” Allura insisted with a small nod. “Besides...moth’s aren’t even dangerous. What’s the worst he can do, eat the curtains?”

“He’d better not.” Shiro mumbled, crossing his arms. He looked back towards the kitchen. “By the way Keith, Pidge and the others are coming over in a bit.”

“Okay, and?” Keith asked, looking up as he paused what he was doing.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, throwing a look in Mothman’s direction. “Don’t you think they’ll be a little...surprised by your new friend?”

Keith shrugged, frowning a bit, “Maybe? But it’s not like they don’t see weird stuff already; we hang out with Lance.”

“Lance isn’t a walking  _ Moth. _ ” Shiro deadpanned.

“I know. I’d like him more if he was.” Keith smirked a bit. “I’m not worried, Shiro. If they can’t handle Mothman then they don’t have to come over.”

Shiro blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at Allura. “We’re going to have zero friends because my brother’s a freak.”

“I can hear you.” Keith muttered.

Shiro kept his mouth shut after that and eventually got up and started helping Allura clean the apartment up. Keith had ventured back into the room, the moth trailing behind him with an excited flutter of it’s wings.

Their friends showed up around noon. Pidge strode in with their laptop bag slung over their shoulder, offering Shiro and Allura a cheeky grin as they sat down by the coffee table on the floor. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey.” Shiro smiled, holding the door open for Hunk and Lance who strode in holding hands. If Shiro remembered correctly, today was usually a date day for the two, but the fact that they had come to see them instead was flattering.

“I didn’t think you guys would be back so soon.” Lance commented as he plopped down beside Pidge, leaning into Hunk when the other sat down next to him, too. “Didn’t you guys plan on being gone for like two weeks?”

“Yeah, but we were able to cut it short.” Allura smiled as she took a sip from her tea. “Besides, you all would have missed us.”

“More like you guys would have been miserable while Keith went on his cryptid hunts.” Hunk chuckled a bit. “Speaking of Keith, where is he?”

“His room, he’ll be out in a sec.” Shiro assured as he took his place beside Allura. “Did we miss anything while we were gone? Fill us in.”

“Matt almost got hit by a bus.” Pidge shrugged

Shiro visibly paled. “What? How?!”

“It’s not even a big deal.” Pidge shrugged again. “He was trying to catch this girl’s dog that broke off from his leash. The bus missed him by like, three feet. He didn’t even notice it, honestly. I almost died, of course, but he was fine.”

“Oh my god,” Keith groaned, rubbing his face. “Can your brother stop being a good person for like, five minutes?”

“No way, Matt’s like, an angel.” Hunk laughed softly. “But other than that, you guys didn’t really miss much.”

“Well, I guess that’s good.” Shiro smiled a bit. He wished he could say the same.

Keith emerged from the hall and Lance grinned. “Hey, there’s our mullet head!”

“Hello to you too, Lance.” Keith nodded, smiling a bit as he sat down across from them.

Lance smiled and stuck his leg out, nudging Keith’s foot with his own. “So how’d that Mothman hunt go, huh?”

“It went great, actually.” Keith answered, and his three friends were caught off guard by the wide grin that formed on his lips.

“That’s good, then.” Hunk offered, smiling again.

“You find some evidence?” Pidge asked as they dug their laptop out of it’s bag. “We can download whatever footage you got and look at it on my laptop. We can do the whole X-files stuff and totally examine it frame by frame and then make a conspiracy video.”

“Don’t encourage him.” Lance snorted loudly with a small eye roll. “Besides. We don’t need another one of your guys’ homemade conspiracy videos.”

“Hey, you said you liked the last one.” Keith shot Lance a small glare. “What, were you lying?”

“Wh-no!” Lance assured quickly, waving a dismissive hand. “Like, I like the way you guys put so much work into it. The details were great and Pidge’s voice narrating it, and your facts and footage clips in it were just perfect. Top notch editing and everything. That’s why I liked it.”

“I liked the way you guys added creepy music to it.” Hunk added. “It made it so sound way more authentic.”

“We did work very hard on it and your support is very much appreciated.” Pidge nodded with a smile as they dug through their laptop back. “Ah, crap. Keith I left my phone charger at home, can I go grab yours and use it while I’m here?”

“Yeah, totally.” Keith smiled. “It’s plugged up by my bed.”

Shiro sat up a little straighter as he watched Pidge stand up and head towards Keith’s room. He made a startled sound and looked at Keith. “Uh, Keith? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Keith frowned.

“Uh, you might have something in there that Pidge shouldn’t see?” Shiro hissed, eyes wide.

Lance snorted loudly from the side. “Oh my god, does Keith have dirty stuff out in the open in his room?”

“No,” Keith scoffed.

Shiro made another alarmed sound and looked at Allura, but she was pointedly looking away from him. He groaned and looked back at Keith. “Keith!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I don’t see the big deal.”

“What’s even happening?” Hunk asked, titling his head. “What’s so secretive in Keith’s room-”

“ _ HOLY SHIT _ .”

Everyone, save for Keith, jolted in surprise at Pidge’s scream from Keith’s room. They heard running and then suddenly Pidge was back in the living room, their eyes wide and chest heaving. “Keith, I hope this doesn’t alarm you but there’s a fucking alien in your room.”

“He isn’t an alien.” Keith replied calmly.

“Then what the hell is it?” Pidge asked hurriedly, bouncing on the balls of their feet. “And where did you find it?”

“West Virginia.” Keith answered, smirking a bit.

For a few second’s Pidge’s face was blank, and then slowly the realization settled in. Their eyes widened again and they grinned, jumping in place. “You fucking brought home  _ Mothman _ ?!”

Lance and Hunk shared a confused look and Lance scoffed, tilting his head curiously. “Are you two both on something or whatever?”

“What? No!” Pidge pointed to the hallway. “He has Mothman in his _ bedroom _ !”

“Yeah, and I’ve got the Lochness Monster in my bathtub at home.” Lance laughed, shaking his head. “Seriously, you two might wanna tone down on the cryptid stuff for a bit.”

Hunk nodded in agreement. “Mhm. Yeah, maybe take a couple weeks off from your conspiracy stuff.”

“But I’m being serious.” Pidge huffed, squinting at them both.

Lance rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Do you really expect us to believe that mullet head has a giant moth creature hiding in...in his...bed...room…”

Lance fell silent, eyes widening as he watched the red eyed creature emerge from the hall. It’s antennae twitched and it looked down at Pidge, fluttering it’s wings before it started to shuffle it’s way towards Keith. Lance screamed and scrambled back, Hunk not too far behind. “What the fuck is that?!”

“Mothman.” Shiro grunted, watching as the creature sat down beside Keith draping a wing around his brother. He sighed and looked at Lance and Hunk. “Keith brought it home with us.”

“This is actually happening, right?” Hunk gulped, eyeing the creature’s talons on its feet before he looked at Allura and Shiro. “I’m not imagining this? There’s literally a giant moth monster sitting in your living room?”

Shiro nodded. “Afraid so.”

“Dude, this is amazing.” Pidge dropped down on the other side of Mothman, reaching out to gently touch his wing. Mothman jolted and Pidge jerked back, gasping a bit. “Whoa…”

Mothman made some clicking sound, one that made Lance shudder violently, and Keith smiled at Pidge. “You can touch him; you just surprised him.”

“How do you know that?” Pidge asked, slowly running their fingers over the creature’s wings. They grinned, scooting closer.

“He told me.” Keith shrugged.

“You  _ understand _ the walking  _ Moth _ ?” Lance shrieked. “Keith, are you insane?”

“Can you stop screeching?” Keith asked, frowning at Lance for a second. “You’re going to scare him.”

“ _ I’m _ gonna scare  _ him _ ?!” Lance yelled. He turned to Shiro, gesturing at the moth. “You just let that thing in here?”

Shiro shrugged a bit. “Keith would have moved to West Virginia had I not let him bring him home.”

Lance shook his head, trying to steady his breathing. He bit his lip and looked over towards Hunk, gasping loudly when he saw Hunk scooting over to sit by Keith. “Babe, no!”

“It’s okay, Lance.” Hunk replied, hesitating before he reached out to stroke the creature’s torso. Mothman leaned into the touch, chirping softly, and Hunk giggled a bit. “He’s actually kind of cute.”

Lance sputtered.  “Cute? He...he’s a giant bug!”

“Lance, if you keep insulting my boyfriend then you’re not allowed to come over anymore.” Keith stated firmly, crossing his arms as he stared at his friend. “Mothman is a member of this family and lives in this apartment with us. He’s a good Moth and he’s super friendly and if you think even for a second that I would ever bring something dangerous around my brother and my best friends, you included, then you’re the insane one. You’re all safe around Mothman and I would like it a lot if you could all get along with him.”

Lance was silent for a few long seconds, before he arched an eyebrow. “Boyfriend. You did just say the moth is your boyfriend, right?”

“I did.”

“...You’re dating a moth.”

“I am.”

Lance stared, and stared, and then stared some more. After what felt like forever, and after Pidge excitedly gushing over Mothman’s “super reactive antennae”, Lance heaved a heavy sigh.

“Keith, you’re so lucky I value our friendship.”


End file.
